Ranger Danger
by C-Puff
Summary: My first fanfic ever. An Angry Beaver fic. When The two brothers get sepparated Sorry i can't spell Dag is rescued by 2 rangers, but no matter how nice they are, he is going to do what ever it takes to get back to Norb. written when I was 15. Canon sue.


It was summer, The Park was holding it's annual Campers week. The beavers were suppose to be on  
  
their best behaviour but.  
  
(At the Dam)  
  
Dag: It's mine!  
  
Norb: No mine!  
  
Dag: Mine!  
  
Norb: Mine!  
  
(The beaver brothers are fighting over the remote.)  
  
Norb: Dag! It's my turn to decide which show to watch!  
  
Dag: Na ah! You picked the last one!  
  
Norb: I did not!  
  
Dag: Did too!  
  
Norb: Did not!  
  
Norb: (pointing behind Dag) DAG LOOK THE DAMS ON FIRE!!!  
  
Dag: (turning around & letting go of the remote) Where?????!!!  
  
Norb changes the channel to the home surgery channel.  
  
Dag: hey Norbie! That's not fair!  
  
Norb: Dag it IS my turn!  
  
Dag: Even so you shouldn't joke about things like that!!  
  
Norb: Dag like the dam would really be on fire, Gees! You are soooo dumb sometimes!  
  
Dag: I am not! You just shouldn't make jokes about things like that!  
  
Norb: oh I'm so scar-red.  
  
Dag pouts  
  
Dag: you're so mean to me!  
  
Norb: (flipping thru channels) of course! I'm the older brother! It's in my ge-ans  
  
Dag: oh yeah! Well if you don't stop it I'll..I'll.  
  
Norb: You'll what? Huh Daggy cakes??? You'll what???  
  
Dag: I'll.I'll.I'll run away! That's what I'll do!  
  
Norb: (laughs) You tried that a zillion times before but you always come back!  
  
Dag: (getting up) oh yeah! Well I mean it this time!!!  
  
He gets up & grabs a backpack that seems to be readily packed.  
  
Norb: Dag we both know you're gonna come back so I'll make you a deal. Stay away for 2 days, that's 48 hours, & I'll let you have the remote for a year understand?  
  
Dag: Deal!!  
  
He & Norb shakes paws. Dag puts on the backpack & leaves. Norb slumps back into the chair.  
  
Norb: oh ho! This is gonna be good!  
  
(Dag walks into the forest. He's grumbling to himself.)  
  
That night we see Dag in a pitched up tent. With him is a water bottle filled with Yahoo, A lickety split & his teddy bear & his sleeping bag. In the Dam we see Norb snuggled in bed. Then we see a bit to the north in the park, two teenaged boys. They were sitting around a campfire & toasting marshmallows.)  
  
Teen1: & so Sally says to me, She says 'Hey man! That's, my, ear!' Can you believe that??  
  
Teen2: No way bro! That is totally rad!  
  
Teen1: I know! (His watch beeps) Oh! It's already 10! We gotta go!  
  
Teen2: Yeah! Party at Jim's house!  
  
(The first guy picks up a bucket full of water & pours it over the fire, it's still flaming a bit)  
  
Teen1: hmm, maybe I should get more water,  
  
(The second teen stomps on it putting the tiny flames out.)  
  
Teen2: it's out! Let's go already!  
  
Teen1: lead the way!  
  
They get into their car & drive off, leaving behind them some smoking embers.  
  
(It was in the middle of the night. Dag tossed & turned in his sleep. He woke up, something wasn't  
  
right. He looked out the tent & saw that the whole horizon was fuming & blazing with orange & red  
  
tongues of flame. The trees were alight & their branches came crashing down showering everything  
  
with lethal pellets of embers. The heat was unbearable. Dag stood there for a few minutes, Transfixed,  
  
Then he got his head back. He turned tail & ran! He ran as fast as he could but if he didn't know better  
  
he'd say the fire had seen him as it started to catch up with him. He pushed himself forward, the cries  
  
of Frightened & panicked Animals filling his ears. He looked back to see his tent go up in flames. He  
  
gasped & ran heavier. But the forest was dry 7 dense at that time of year & the flames were soon  
  
burning around him instead of behind him. Scorching patches of his fur. He cried 7 ran forward in a  
  
sudden burst of speed. He sharp sting in his side made him look down. He had caught alight! He cried  
  
out & tried to slap the flame dead but he could Slap 7 run at the same time without getting burned to a  
  
crisp. He ran blindly forward, the smell of smoke & brunt flesh stinging his nostrils. Then he saw  
  
before him the river. He took a breath & dived into the cool relaxing water. He came up to the surface  
  
& sighed as the burning in his side had finally stopped. But he then became aware that he was being  
  
dragged off. He had dived in the rapids. He tried to swim back to shore but got pulled under by the  
  
white water. Besides the shore was an inferno! He came up again & cried for help but he knew that no  
  
animal in the whole forest was looking out for any one but themselves. He got pulled under again & the  
  
current made him slam into a rock, hard! He swallowed a mouthful of water & rubbed his head, it was  
  
stinging. He came up again & saw just in time that he was going straight for stupidly high falls before  
  
he went over, Screaming as he plummeted.  
  
Norb woke up. His every sense tingling. He got up & saw thru the window the forest as a huge bonfire!  
  
He drew in a quick breath before he jumped out of bed yelling,  
  
Norb: Trixie! Deathcon level 4!!!  
  
Trixie: Deathcon level 4 Mr N!  
  
Norb ran to the front door & jerked it open. He saw some animals running for their lives from the heat.  
  
Norb: HEY! Over here! In here!!  
  
The small group looked up & saw Norb calling them inside the dam. The were all too happy to comply! They swam over & soon Norb had a small group of soggy animals. They all thanked Norb but he was busy calling more of the animals into the dam Later in the dam the animals sat & lay down gathering their wits. Norb came downstairs with some sleeping bags.  
  
Norb: Ok people! There aren't enough for everybody so we're gonna have to share ok? & No eating each other while we're here! Agreed?  
  
They nodded. The door slammed open & Barry came in looking rather gruff. He was followed by a rabbit & her kittens  
  
Norb: good job Barry!  
  
Barry: No prob baby!  
  
Norb: now we gotta stay here until this whole mess is sorted out. But first. Alright Ppl! Settle down! We're gonna do a roll call! Barry?  
  
Barry: Here Baby!  
  
Norb: Lupe?  
  
(A pretty, white she-wolf raised her paw)  
  
Lupe: here!  
  
Norb: alright Chip?  
  
(No answer.)  
  
Norb: Chip Chip has any-one seen Chip?  
  
(The animals all murmur to each other, they hadn't)  
  
Norb: it's ok People! It's ok! The beaver dam isn't the only fire shelter in the forest! I'm sure most of the people who aren't here are at one of the other shelters. Let's go on. Bing?  
  
Bing: I'm right here! Over here! Can you see me cuz I'm rather smaller than the rest &.  
  
Norb: ok, Bing is DEFINAITLY here! Mary?  
  
Mary: (a deer) Here!  
  
Norb: Eddie?  
  
Eddie: (The racoon) Here!  
  
Norb: Truckee?  
  
(Again no answer.)  
  
Norb: Truckee! Is Truckee here? I guess not, He's probably at one of the other shelters. Stump? Stump: ...  
  
Norb: ok! Wolfe?  
  
Wolfe: Here!  
  
(Norb goes thru the list, some animals are there other aren't. The animals that are there include Rabbits, racoons, deer, wolves, tree porcupines, skunks, muskrats & more or less every other kind of animal you can think of that lives in the forest. One or two of them had been burnt but all in all the majority seems to be fine. Norb went & sat down by Wolfe & Barry & the rest of the gang.  
  
Wolfe: (licking a leg which had a rather sore looking burn on it.) I dunno how we can thank you Norb. Your dam is like one of the very few places that we're safe.  
  
Norb: yeah I know I know. But we all know the rangers had put up special shelters for emergencies like these all over the park.  
  
Wolfe: yeah I know but you know you don't have to do this.  
  
Norb: I actually have to.  
  
Barry: That Leg Ok Wolfe Baby?  
  
Wolfe: yeah it's fine it just got a bit hot out there.  
  
Bing: excuse me! MY tail was totally burned!  
  
Norb: Bing that ain't such a big deal! You can just grow a new one!  
  
Bing: Oh yeah I can can't I?  
  
Stump:..  
  
Norb; you said it!  
  
Barry: hey Norbie baby! Where's Daggett?  
  
Norb: oh he's.he's..OMG!!!!! He went out into the forest!!!!  
  
Norb jumps up & makes a run for the door. Barry Scoops him up)  
  
Barry: hey hey hey! Respect! He's fine! I'm sure he's fine! He's probably at another shelter like you said, after all. There are many in the park.  
  
Norb: (calming down) Yeah, yeah you're right. I'm worrying about nothing. Besides Dag probably just went to mom's place like he always does.  
  
He looks out the window. It's still dark but the horizon had now turned from a bright orange to a Smokey grey as the fire started to calm down.  
  
The next morning, the fire had been put out. Lots of the trees were burnt but not all of them. The ground had cooled down & besides a few smoking piles of branches was safe to walk on. Norb, Barry & Wolfe (A bandage wrapped around the damaged leg) Went out to see if things were OK. Some of the animals asked them to go see if they had homes left as they were too scared to guess what they might find there. The 3 walked off into the remainder of the forest. Norb: (looking into a hole in the roots of a tree) All's fine here! Tell Caitlin She & her kittens are set! Barry: Gotcha! Mary's place is still in one piece except for the backdoor. Wolfe: I'm afraid Eddie should .er.stay away from his hollow until the ranger cleans it up a bit.=bites his lip= I don't think He'll like what he sees there.  
  
(Norb sighs)  
  
Norb: I wonder what made this happen?  
  
Wolfe: Who knows.?  
  
(There's a moments silence which is broken by a call)  
  
Voice: Hey! Are you guys Ok?!  
  
Norb turns to see Truckee scampering over a tree trunk towards them, followed by a rather wild looking young wolf.  
  
Norb: Truckee! Where were you?  
  
Truckee: (Standing with his hands on his knees catching his breath) Over at the shelter with your folks.  
  
Norb: Are they OK?  
  
Truckee: Relax! They're fine.  
  
Norb: & the girls?  
  
Truckee: Absolutely peachy! Never been better. They're just a bit shook up, who wouldn't be.  
  
Norb: & Dag?  
  
Truckee: What?  
  
Norb: Is Dag OK?  
  
Truckee: Man Daggett wasn't in OUR shelter, we thought he was with you.  
  
(There's an uncomfortable silence)  
  
Norb: We..Well I'm sure he's fine.Yeah.He he's probably in another Shelter.ehe he he I'm sure he is.  
  
Wolfe: (putting his undamaged paw on Norb's shoulder) yeah! He's just fine. We'll go get him later.  
  
He'll probably be at your dam when we're finished checking anything anyway.  
  
(Norb gave Wolfe a thanking smile. Meanwhile, The young gruff Pup that had come with Truckee had been sniffing off at some distance, His name was Shane. He was of a light dusty colour with a darker back & lighter belly. His one ear was torn near the top & he had a permanent scar on the side of his snout which he got from who knows what.)  
  
Shane: (calling over his Shoulder) Yo! Wolfe! You'd better come take a whiff of this! (Wolfe trots over as fast as his leg lets him. Norb & Barry follow close behind. Wolfe sniffed the ground where Shane indicated)  
  
Wolfe: oooh boy! That ain't good.  
  
Norb: (intrigued) What? What is it?  
  
Wolfe: There was something running here.  
  
Truckee: Well I'm not surprised!  
  
Wolfe: (ignoring Truckee's remark) Running.towards the river.  
  
(He started limping in the appropriate direction, Nose to the ground. Shane trotting after him taking a sniff at the ground now & again. Norb, Amazed as always with the canine noses, Truckee perched on his head, followed, & Barry realised He wasn't going to get anything done until this mess is sorted out, brought up the rear.)  
  
Norb: (to Shane) How can you smell thru all this ash & brunt stuff?  
  
Shane: That's the problem with people like you! Just because you can't do it you think no one else can! When you run you don't leave just a scent, it's like a signature! Now C'mon! (The came up the riverbank. Norb 7 Barry stood back as the wolves sniffed the area. The later came back)  
  
Wolfe: As far As I can make out it jumped into the river.  
  
Barry: Must've been a bear. I don't think much else could tame those rapids.  
  
Shane: (under his breath) Except maybe an Elephant.  
  
Barry: What?  
  
Shane: Nothing. Anyway this wasn't something big.  
  
Barry: Well now that we know where it went can PLEASE get back to doing what we're SUPPOSE to be doing? We have a whole dam of animals wanting to know if they have homes left.  
  
Norb: Aw C'mon Barry! We've done most of them! Besides! Look at the other side of the bank! It's still as green as ever! If they don't have a home left they can always go there until the regrowth! (* One good thing about forest fires is that the growth of the new plants enable them to be stronger, richer & more fertile than the burnt ones were, Don't believe me? Look it up! *)  
  
Truckee: Well what else can we do?  
  
Shane: Let's check out where it came from, then we can tell who-ever's missing that home if they can come back or not.  
  
Wolfe: Good idea!  
  
Norb: Great!  
  
Truckee: Whatever  
  
Barry: Oh boy!  
  
(So they start making their way back following Shane & Wolfe. They carried on until..)  
  
Wolfe: YOW!  
  
(He comes to sit on his haunches & rubs his nose)  
  
Wolfe: I stubbed my nose on something.  
  
(Shane came over & sniffed carefully. He started to dig & finally got his teeth around something. He pulled it out.)  
  
Norb: A tent post?  
  
Barry: Well it IS the annually camper week!  
  
Truckee: (muttering to himself) Why don't they ever have a trucker's week? I'd love to get to know some fat-bottomed-girls!  
  
Wolfe: (Not hearing Truckee) Yeah but that trail didn't smell human!  
  
Shane: (still digging around) Oh boy! Uh.guys.I think you should take a look at this!  
  
(They ran over to Shane. He pulled something out of the burnt branches & soil. He put it down for them to see)  
  
Barry: What is it? A woodchuck?  
  
Truckee: Ugh! Don't make me sick!  
  
(Norb picks it up & stares at it for a long time before he takes in a deep, quick breath realising what he was holding)  
  
Norb: (hands shaking) .It's Dag's teddy bear. (Meanwhile, on the other side of the park, as in WAY other side of the park, one of the Park's Jeeps was driving thru the forest trying to clean up as much of the mess as possible. In the truck was a young man of about 25. He was blonde & wore round glasses. Next to him was a young girl of about 23. She was dark skinned, Or maybe it was just her tan, She had long silky black hair tide in a pony, She wore a ranger's cap.)  
  
Girl: Man I can't BELIEVE this! How many times do we have to say it! 'No Bonfires in the park premises unless in a marked zone!' if people would only LISTEN.!  
  
Man: Now now Lisa. We got the boys who were responsible, we found it was an accident & they were fined, what else do you want?  
  
Lisa: A cure for stupidity would be nice!  
  
Man: I'll put it under 'World peace' then shall I?  
  
(For those wondering Lisa & the man (Who's name's Jake BTW)'s jobs are to find any injured animals & take them back to the centre or bandage them up As good as possible or, if they can't do anything else for it, put it out of it's misery)  
  
Lisa: I'm just saying that I can't understand why Stupid people think they're above the law!  
  
Jake: Man you should've become a Politician!  
  
Lisa: (looking quite shocked at the idea) Oh no! If I did that how would I be able to work with animals? Besides, if I were a politician every-one would hate me!  
  
Jake: Good point!  
  
(They drive on. Jake's Driving BTW. Lisa's looking lazily out the window. She suddenly spots something on the riverbank.)  
  
Lisa: Hey Jake! Slam on the brakes for a minute! I think I see something moving!  
  
(Jake stops the jeep)  
  
Jake: What? Where?  
  
Lisa: (pointing) Over there! You see? By the riverbank!  
  
Jake: I don't see anything.  
  
Lisa: Look, you see that big tree? Now look at its roots on the left.  
  
Jake: Oh yeah! I see it!  
  
Lisa: (getting out of the jeep not bothering to open the door (the tops not on the car stupid!)) I'm gonna  
  
take a look!  
  
Jake: Ok but take my gun! It could be a bear!  
  
Lisa: JAKE! I'm not gonna SHOOT it!  
  
Jake: Just take it anyway!  
  
(Lisa sighs & takes the small handgun from her partner.)  
  
Jake: For God's sake be careful Lisa!  
  
Lisa: Will you stop worrying!  
  
(She makes her way over to the reeds. She slides down the bank till she's near enough to see what the thing is.)  
  
Jake: (still in the jeep) Well?  
  
Lisa: (turning to look at him) It's Ok! You can come down! It's not dangerous!  
  
(Jake gets out of the jeep & comes beside his fearless partner. He had always admired her for her guts.  
  
He looked over her shoulder to see. How he had mistaken it for a bear he would never know!)  
  
Jake: it's a beaver!  
  
Lisa: Yeah! & A badly hurt one at that! See? The burn mark on the shoulder & cut on the head. The right leg doesn't look very good either.  
  
Jake: poor thing!  
  
(It groans)  
  
Jake: (jumping back in shock) OMG it's alive!  
  
Lisa: Whoa! Now that's what I call a tough little guy!  
  
Jake: (sighs) Aw well stand back. (He raises his hunting gun)  
  
Lisa: What are you doing?!  
  
Jake: (looking at her as if it were the plainest thing in the world) I'm shooting it!  
  
Lisa: Well DUH I can see that! But why?!  
  
Jake: Lisa! You don't think for a minute that a creature like this, no matter WHAT it is will survive for very much longer!  
  
Lisa: (picking it up) Not out here no. But I'm sure if I.  
  
Jake: Oh no! I know what's going thru that twisted mind of Yours Elisabeth! & You're NOT thinking of taking that thing in! The head ranger would NEVER allow it!  
  
Lisa: but Jake.He's hurt.  
  
Jake: You're crazy!  
  
Lisa: maybe.but I'm sure I'd be able to help him, at least till he's better.pleeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase??????  
  
Jake: Well I..  
  
(Lisa bats her big black eyes at him)  
  
Jake: I.I.(groans & puts his face into his hand) just don't come crying to me when Mrs Landers kicks it out!  
  
Lisa: Thank you Jake!!  
  
(She gives him a hug/kiss & runs back to the jeep. Jake rubs his cheek where she kissed him before he runs after her.)  
  
Jake: Hey! Wait for me!  
  
(They climbed back into the jeep, Jake backed it up & very soon he, Lisa & Daggett were driving their way back to the ranger station.)  
  
(Meanwhile back at the beaver dam. Norb is sitting in his lounge with his head in his hands. He had asked to be alone for a bit while he thought. He sat on the couch. He was running things thru his mind. After Wolfe & Shane had dug up some other things, a water bottle & a sleeping bag with a huge 'El G' on it, He knew for certain that it was all Dag's. He knew that Dag must've been camping out when the fire had started. He figured when Dag got caught in the blaze he jumped in the river & was swept over the falls. No- one has every survived a feat like that, Therefore, it was safe to assume.Norb drew in a quick breath & wiped his eyes dry. Why? Why didn't he just let Dag HAVE the stupid remote? Then none of this would've ever happened. & He & Dag would be sitting together on the couch watching a movie, or eating lickety splits, or drinking Yahoo, or arguing. But no! He had to be stubborn! He closed his eyes as new tears formed. Well he could have the remote as much as he wanted now! He could watch whatever he wanted Because Daggett wasn't EVER coming back!! He hoped he was happy!!! He hid his face & cried.)  
  
Norb: .Daggett..  
  
(At the ranger station)  
  
Mrs Landers: No no no & a thousand times NO!  
  
(Lisa & Jake were standing behind Mrs Landers' desk. Lisa had Daggett cradled in her arms as Mrs  
  
Landers, The head Ranger, eyed them from behind her half-moon glasses.)  
  
Lisa: But Mrs Landers! He's hurt! We couldn't just leave him out there!  
  
Mrs Landers: As far as I see it you could've! Besides what do you want with such a crummy little rat in the first place?!  
  
Jake: Er..Actually, it's a beaver miss.  
  
Lisa: & beavers are endangered species! This could look very well on the park's record.  
  
(Lisa had worked at this station for a very long time. She knew for a fact that if there's one thing that Mrs Lander's cared about it was the park's reputation, & money. She had played her cards right! Mrs Landers' was rubbing her chin in thought)  
  
Mrs Landers: Hmm.the park's record.Oh..Very well! (Lisa squealed in delight) BUT.. as soon as the rodent can fend for itself again it goes! You clear on that?!  
  
Lisa: (rushing to a little room at the end of the station closely followed by Jake) OF COURSE MR LANDERS! THANK YOU!  
  
(The little room happened to be an emergency centre. Lisa gently put Dag down on a bed like thingy.)  
  
(That night, on a hill in the forest sat a lone wolf. He seemed to be thinking deeply as the night wind whistled thru his grey coat. Taking a breath he slowly tilted his head back & howled a long, wail full, heartbroken howl.)  
  
Norb: (coming out from the trees) Can't sleep either?  
  
(Wolfe perked his ears up & turned as Norb came & sat down next to him)  
  
Wolfe: Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.  
  
Norb: You didn't.& besides I don't think I would've been able to sleep anyhow.  
  
(There's a moment's silence as the two fauna sit on the hill & looked at the black forest as it quietly drifted into the mountains & all that they knew. Wolfe looked down to his beaver friend)  
  
Wolfe: you alright Norbie?  
  
Norb: Yeah.I just feel.Empty...that's all.  
  
(Wolfe nodded, knowingly. A long time passes before Norb talks again.)  
  
Norb: .I miss Dag..  
  
(Wolfe looked at him again but knew better than to talk.)  
  
Norb:.I miss him so much.(he pulled his legs into a hug) & now I'll never see him again.  
  
(A single, silver tear ran down Norb's face & fell on the soft green grass.)  
  
Wolfe: (looking at the forest) it'll be hard I know.  
  
(Norb nodded. He trusted Wolfe. Wolfe was one of the few animals in the forest who knew about these things. Norb knew that Wolfe, being a wolf & in a pack with the rest of the wolves in the forest, must've also lost some-one to him, but Norb didn't ask)  
  
Wolfe: Losing some one is always hard, But there is one important thing that you must remember.  
  
(Norb looked up at him. Was it the night air or did Wolfe look older, wiser than the panicky guy he usually was.)  
  
Wolfe:.Never let people tell you you should get over it.you get over it when you are ready.because.no matter how much it hurts.you WILL get over it.Probably not today, probably not tomorrow, probably not even this year or the next. But someday, when YOU are ready, will you get over it.  
  
(He looked at Norb & smiled. Norb smiled back. The two friends sat together on the hill as the moon shone silver on the forest & all it's sleeping occupants.)  
  
(Dag slowly opened his eyes.they hurt, everything hurt, breathing hurt, thinking hurt, living hurt. He closed them again. He wondered where he was.he felt mixed up.muddled.His leg was sore. He was scared. Gentle hands moved along his back & head, soothing him) Voice: It's ok.It's ok.go back to sleep...everything will be all right. (He calmed down & sighed. He didn't know where he was, but it was warm.& it was safe.)  
  
(Jake came into the room with some hot cocoa. He put a cup down next to Lisa who was busy stroking the beaver they had found. It was curled up on her lap in a blanket.)  
  
Jake: How's he doing?  
  
Lisa: he woke up a few minutes ago but went back to sleep. I think he's gonna be OK  
  
Jake: Don't get your hopes up though. Is he hurt bad?  
  
Lisa: 2nd degree burn on his shoulder. The cut along the head isn't serious & he doesn't seem to be concussed. The only thing that bothers me is his leg.  
  
Jake: It broken?  
  
Lisa: In 2 places. He also seemed to have swallowed a lot of water.  
  
Jake: you don't think he came down the falls do you?  
  
Lisa: he may very well have, with the forest fire & all. It's quite possible.  
  
Jake: for him to go over the falls yes but to survive?  
  
Lisa: I dunno.  
  
Jake: Well, Come to bed.  
  
Lisa: You go ahead Jake, I think I'll stay up.  
  
Jake: Suit yourself.  
  
(He walks out of the little reception on their side of the woods into the tiny bedroom. Lisa sighed as she watched her partner. She turned to the little creature in her lap. She leaned back on the sofa.)  
  
(Dag Slowly woke up. He groaned & stretched. A sharp pain in his leg made stop. He rubbed it. It was bandaged. He looked at it. He realised he must be hurt & felt himself to see if he had been stitched together in any other places. He figured his shoulder blade & head must've been the only other places he was really hurt. He has plasters on him in other places & a few nicks & scratches. He looked around. Where was he? No place HE knew that's for sure. He was lying on a grey scratchy couch which was very soft. The room he was in must be in a cabin since the roof, floor & walls were all made of wood. There was a desk in front of him near the door. It had a spinny chair behind it & a computer on top of it. Paperwork littered wherever there was any free space on it Pictures of wildlife conservation were up on the walls. There was a straw mat on the floor & a door leading off into another room. He looked next to him. A young girl was sitting & sleeping on the couch. Her black hair was loose & fell about her face in strings. He hiking boots were on the floor. She was wearing game ranger uniform, the greyish green shorts & a button up shirt which, at the moment, was open revealing her army print bra. Dag figured he must be in the ranger station. The girl stirred & stretched. She yawned & opened her black eyes. Rubbing them she turned to Dag.)  
  
Lisa: (smiling) Well hello there, I see you made it thru the night, guess that means you'll be alright.  
  
(Dag just blinked his brown eyes at her. If there's one thing that he had learnt then that was never talk to strange humans unless you have to. She got up & buttoned up her shirt. She stretched again.)  
  
Jake: (from the other room) Is that you Lisa?!  
  
Lisa: yep! What time is it?  
  
Jake: (coming in with a pan full of scrambled eggs & bacon.) About 9:00  
  
(He sees Dag who's still lying on the couch wrapped in a brown blanket.)  
  
Jake: Hey! He's awake! I never would've believed it!  
  
Lisa: (taking the pan from him) Neither would I.  
  
(She sat down again & picked at the food with a spork. Dag knew that he needn't be afraid of these people. He trusted the rangers for being rangers but He'd keep his guard up. Without realising it he had been staring at the pan. Lisa, however DID realise this)  
  
Lisa: (to Dag) You hungry lil' guy?  
  
(Dag looked up. Lisa took a piece of bacon & offered it to Dag. Dag backed up as much as he could.)  
  
Jake: you don't seriously expect him to take it from you do you? It's a wild animal!  
  
(Lisa sighs & puts it back in the pan. She puts the pan down in front of Dag. Dag watches it hungrily but doesn't budge.)  
  
Lisa: He has to eat SOMETHING.  
  
(Jake was busy looking thru the papers on the desk)  
  
Jake: I'm sure he will when He's ready, Lets look at what we gotta do to day rather.  
  
(Lisa got up again & walked to look over he partner's shoulder.)  
  
Lisa: What??? We're STILL on patrol?  
  
Jake: Well yes, there's a lot of animals in the forest & who knows how many of them got hurt in that Fire.  
  
Lisa: Well what about.you know.(She nodded her head in Dag's direction. Dag was pretending to  
  
be interested in the food but was listening to every word.)  
  
Jake: He's hurt Lisa, besides, by the looks of it he seems pretty comfortable. I don't think he'll go anywhere, But we'll lock the door just in case something else smells him. Is that ok?  
  
Lisa: I guess so.  
  
Jake: Remember! You promised Mrs Landers you won't let this beaver interfere with your work ethic.  
  
Lisa: yeah you're right.let's go.  
  
(She walked back to the couch, She bent over so she could get a close look at Dag, he wouldn't let her touch him though)  
  
Lisa: We're going to go out now Ok Lil' guy? We'll be back later.  
  
Jake: (taking his jacket) I still say you're nuts!  
  
Lisa: (getting up & walking out with him) Maybe, but at least I'm getting paid for it.  
  
(They walked out of the cabin & locked the door. Daggett scrambled off the couch. Limping over to the window he looked outside to see where he was. He didn't recognise any of the scenery or smells. Even the mountains looked different. He got scared & lonely. He made his way back to the couch & curled up again. He took a piece of egg & chewed it. His lip quivering)  
  
Dag: Norbie., where are you?  
  
(that evening Lisa & Jake came back. Dag had been sleeping most of the day, worn out. Lisa came in with a white towel srapped around her right arm. When they came inside Dag opened one eye but pretended to be asleep.)  
  
Jake: Ok, You sit on the couch While I get the first aid kit.  
  
Lisa: Jake it's no big deal! It's just a scratch  
  
Jake: Yes, but if we don't wrap it up it could become infected. No sit!  
  
(She sighed & sat down next to Dag. Dag whatched her intently. She looked at him & he quickly shut his eyes. He heard her sigh. She reached out & stroked him. Dag tensed, but soon relaxed. He knew this touch! It's the same touch he had felt when he first woke up. He heard Jake re-enter.)  
  
Jake: (Obviously referring to Dag) He asleep?  
  
Lisa: Yeah.  
  
Jake: ok now hold still.  
  
Lisa: Ow!  
  
(Dag half opened his one eye again. Lisa had a big, ugly looking cut on her arm. Jake was dabbing it with antiseptic & bandaging it)  
  
Lisa: Ow! Whatch it!  
  
Jake: Just hold still! Man, this could've been a really bad cut!  
  
Lisa: you know what they say, an injured wolverine is the most dangerous.  
  
Jake: I'm surprised you even got it bandaged.  
  
Lisa: it was OW..It was just a sprained leg. It'll be fine if it can get it's paws on food  
  
(Dag decided to make his presence known. He yawned & stretched as much as he could. He blinked & looked up at the girl)  
  
Lisa: (seeing Dag) Well, look who's awake.  
  
(jake looked at Dag & smiled)  
  
Jake: Looks like he also enjoyed our breakfast. (he said holding up the empty pan)  
  
(Lisa laughed. She looked at Dag.)  
  
Jake: I'm gonna go & cook us something to call supper.  
  
Lisa: Sure thing!  
  
(Jake went into the next room. Lisa & Dag stared at each other.)  
  
Lisa: Well.I guess you're gonna be fine.  
  
(Dag blinked)  
  
Lisa: (leaning back) Kinda amazing really. Not many creatures can survive a fall over the falls.  
  
(Dag's brain somersaulted. Over the falls???)  
  
Lisa: Luckily we found you or you would've been somethings supper right now. Not that the head Ranger liked the idea very much. She's rather uptight. Mrs Landers. I wonder whatever happened to Mr Landers? (she turned to look at Dag) Quiet ain't ya?  
  
(Dag smiled, No-one had ever said THAT before!)  
  
Lisa: My name's Lisa by the way. The blonde freak's called Jake. He's Ok really. We're rangers. Our job at the moment is sorting out the whole fire mess. (She growled) Why don't people THINK before they do things??? I'll never understand it! I guess that's why I like animals, sometimes they seem to have more brains then humans do know what I mean? (she turned to Dag again) But hat Am I talking to you for? You probably don't understand a word I'm saying.  
  
(Dag looked back at her with his 100% attention. Her smiled faded. There was something about this lil creature. The way he looked at her, as if he understood her. She drew out her hand.hesitated.& then gently put it on Dag's head. He closed his eyes, he was nervous, but let her stroke him. He trusted her. He didn't know why but he did. She just reminded him of some- one. Jake came into the room with a pot full of sloppy stew.)  
  
Jake: Hey! Carefull lisa he could bite!  
  
Lisa: (taking back her hand) Aw he won't bite Jake!  
  
Jake: (Splatting some of the mixture into 2 plates.) You don't know that. Here, have some supper.  
  
(She took the plate from him & slurped down the soupy mess. Jake sat in the chair with his muddy boots on the desk. Lisa slurped down some more of her food, she looked at Dag. He was staring at her hungrily. She sighed & put the plate down so he could eat the rest.)  
  
Jake: Don't spoil him hey!  
  
Lisa: Shuddup. I need a diet anyway!  
  
Jake: yeah whatever.  
  
Lisa: Excuse me Jacob??? Was that a compliment?  
  
(Jake mumbled something. Dag looked up from the plate, vegetables dribbling down his chin. He smiled, He liked it here. Even if he missed Norb something awfull.)  
  
(The next day Dag spent the night on the couch alone As Lisa slept in her own bed in the next room.In the morning she came out dressed in a fresh uniform. She stretched. Dag smiled when he saw her come in.)  
  
Lisa: Hey there! Ya hungry?  
  
(dag sat up. She laughe dta him & went into the next room again. She came back a few minutes later with a pot with some heated left overs)  
  
Lisa: we don't exactly eat fancy here. Not much point.  
  
(she put the pot down infront of him. Dag started to greedily gulp down)  
  
Lisa: (sitting down on the couch) Me & Jake get the day off today, so you're stuck with us! (She flashed him a smile) sucks uh?  
  
(he looked up & flashed her a grin showing his sharp, pointy teeth. Jake came in stretching & yawning)  
  
Jake: Morning Lisa, Morning lil' guy.  
  
Lisa: Morning Jake.  
  
Jake: ya know Lisa, he can't sleep on the couch everyday, it's suppose to be for the people who come round for information.  
  
Lisa: yeah right! When was the last time any-one came to ask something?  
  
Jake: it doesn't matter, you know Mrs Landers comes over to check sometimes & won't like the looks of it.  
  
Lisa: Yeah, Ok I'll make him a little thing in the bedroom. She can't complain then.  
  
Jake: (Sitting down next to her so She's in the middle) A whole day off! About time!  
  
Lisa: I'll say. We've been working like a horse all week.  
  
Jake: So whatcha wanna do?  
  
(The redio thingy on the desk starts beeping)  
  
Lisa: Firstly I say you get that & see what's up.  
  
(jake sighs & goes over to the radio)  
  
radio: This is RangerB calling station41. Come in Station41  
  
Jake: Station41, RangerJ speaking, we read you, over.  
  
Radio: Jake! We have ourselves a little situation here. We need you & Lisa's help, over.  
  
Jake: Roger that. It's our day off Bob! Over.  
  
Radio: I know I know, but we have ourselves a code green here, over.  
  
Jake: Wolf? Over?  
  
Radio: Negitive. Bear, over.  
  
(Jake looks questioningly at Lisa. She shrugs)  
  
jake: (on the radio) Roger that, we'll be over OTD. Over & out.  
  
Lisa: So much for our day off. What's the 411?  
  
Jake: They got a grizzly in a bear trap around section 3 C. They need our help, seems the thing ain't too happy.  
  
Lisa: oh boy! (She puts her head in her hands) Aw well, let's get it over with so we can come back.  
  
(She gets up. Dag, enthusiastic, follows her, limping.)  
  
Lisa: (at the door) Well let's go.  
  
Jake: cough Uh.Lisa. (he points at Dag. She looks down to see Dag looking up at her)  
  
Jake: What we do?  
  
Lisa: I dunno, take him with I suppose.  
  
Jake: lisa are you mad?! He'll run away!  
  
(Dag gives Jake a disgusted look. Like he would do such a thing! Maybe if he knew where he was but not in the middle of nowhere!)  
  
Lisa: Aw c'mon Jake! He won't run away, will ya?  
  
(Dag shakes his head vigorously)  
  
Lisa: See? C'mon!  
  
Jake: (sighs) Oh alright. But don't blame me when he runs off.  
  
Lisa: (picking Dag up) He won't run off!  
  
(Dag nods)  
  
(They go out of the cabin & lock the door behind them. Dag looks around. He really was in the middle of nowhere. He'd never seen this place before in his whole life. They climbed into a jeep. Jake was driving. They reversed & then made their way across a dirt road in comprehensibly cut between the trees. Dag put his head out, letting the wind wip his hair. They drove for a while until they reached a part of the road with 2 other jeeps parked. They stopped. On the right of the road they could hear voices shouting & roaring & growling. Lisa * jake got out, Jake had a gun. Dag, curious, followed them. They cut their way thru the trees to a clearing, 4 other rangers were there. A strongly built one waved at them. The rangers were crowded a round a very fierce looking bear, a bit taller then Barry. It had it's leg in a bear trap But wouldn't let any-one get near enough to help.)  
  
Bob: Good to see you 2! We can't get nearer than this!  
  
Jake: big fella isn't he?  
  
Lisa: have you tried tranqulizing?  
  
Bob: We don't have a strong enough dose.  
  
(he looks down & sees Daggett.)  
  
Bob; What's that?  
  
Jake: One of Lisa's weak spots  
  
Bob: (as if he fully understood) Oh.  
  
(The ear roared again as a ranger, a boy of about 17, tried to sneak near enough. He quickly backed off.)  
  
Lisa: (Scratching her chin in thought) Why don't you distract it & I'll try getting near enough to the trap?  
  
Jake: Who? Me??!  
  
Lisa: No, You're most likely to run. I was talking to Bob.  
  
Bob: Well, I'll try.  
  
Jake: Just take my gun with you, incase something goes wrong.  
  
Lisa: Ok, But I warn you I'm not using it!  
  
(She took the gun. Dag was staring at the huge creature as it growled & walked in as big a circle it could. Bob started coming towards it from the right. It growled 7 tries to swipe at him But Bob must've been an extra in Lord of the dance he was so quick on his feet. While Bob kept it busy, Lisa leopard-crawled nearer. Dag had his paws in his mouth, chewing his nails. She was almost on top of him. But then, The bear did a turn & spotted her, He raised his paw with it's claws like carving knives. It gave a swipe. She lay flat But the claws grazed her back. She screamed.)  
  
Jake: Lisa!!!! The gun! For God's sakes use the gun!!  
  
(But Lisa wouldn't shoot the bear. It raised it's claw, this time not aiming to miss. Before any-one was entirely sure what was happening Dag had scrambled onto The Bear's back, leg & all. He grabbed hold around it's neck & held fast. The bear growled & tried to get a grip on the thing which was hanging onto him. Jake saw his chance & in the confusion he ran over, took held of lisa & ran with her back. The boy who had tried previously quickly rummaged around & found a first aid kit. But Lisa wouldn't let herself be bandanged)  
  
Lisa: THE BEAVER!! IT'S STILL ONTOP OF THE BEAR!!  
  
Jake: Lisa!! There's nothing we can do!!  
  
(dag still had a strong grip around the bear's neck but the huge animal was thrashing around so much That Dag was loosing his grip.)  
  
Dag: (whispering into the bears ear) You idiot!! These people are trying to help you!!  
  
Bear: (Whispering back thru growls) Is that so?!!! How would you know?!!!  
  
Dag: beaceuse they helped me!!! If you stop thrashing around like a big baby maybe they'd be able to get that clamp off your leg!!!  
  
Bear: Why should I trust you?!!  
  
Dag: because You've got your big idiotic foot stuck in a TRAp you moron!!!  
  
(The bear stopped thrashing)  
  
Bear: You swear these people won't hurt me?!  
  
Dag: If they do you can have me for lunch!  
  
(The ebar considered it)  
  
bear: Deal.  
  
(dag let go of it's neck 7 slid down. He sat down infront of the bear. It gave an irritated growl but sat down too. Dag turned to the rangers. They were staring at him with the most unbelieving expressions. Lisa started waving for him to come back)  
  
Lisa: Ok Lil' guy.now come back!  
  
(Dag shook his head)  
  
Lisa: this is no time to be stubborn!Come here!  
  
(Dag shook his head again. He waved at her to come to him)  
  
Jake: What's he doing?  
  
Lisa: (thinking) Maybe.(She got up & made her way over to Dag. Jake wanted to protest but she waved her hand at him to shut up.)  
  
(She walked al the way up to Dag. The bear didn't move an inch. Lisa noticed this. She looked down at Dag. He gave her a reassuring look. She looked at the bear agin. She made her way over to the bear's leg. It kept it's eyes on her but didn't flinch. She soon dismantled the trap & got the bear's leg free. She wrapped it up 7 stood back. The bear got up & checked it's leg. Jake & Bob had their guns ready incase it attacked. But it just stared at them for a while, looked at Daggett who was still sitting on the ground, & then walked off into the forest. The rangers clapped & cheered. Dag smiled) (Back at the cabin, Jake was in the room with the couch. Dag was sitting on his lap & Jake was stroking him like a cat. Dag thought about purring for a laugh but decided that it would be a stupid thing to do. Lisa & Bob were in the next room. Bob was bandaging up Lisa's back. Lisa didn't like taking her top off infront of every-one.)  
  
Jake: (to Dag) You really save dthe day lil' guy. (dag smiled at him) I have no idea what you did but whatever it was, it sure worked. We should take you out more often. (Dag yawned. He was tierd. He curled up & fell asleep)  
  
Jake: not a bad day off.  
  
(the next day Dag woke up he was in a difrent room. He panicked for a few minutes before he noticed that there were 2 beds in the room, one with Lisa in it & the other with Jake. There was a small table with a bunson burner on it & a small fridge. He was lying in a corner with a bunch of blankets. He realised he must be in the 'next room' He got up & limped over to Lisa's bed. With a bit of an effort he climbed up & sat down ontop of her. He yawned & stretched. She opened her eyes & smiled when she saw him.)  
  
Lisa: Well, if it isn't the hero! How r u?  
  
(She stroked him. Jake woke up & rubbed his eyes. He turned to lisa & saw daggett ontop of her)  
  
jake: Affectionate sort isn't he?  
  
Lisa: I think I can live with it!  
  
(in the next room the radio buzzed. Jake got up to get it. Dag gave Lisa a worrying look. She noticed this.)  
  
Lisa: I'm fine! Really. Thanks to you. That was a pretty brave thing you did.  
  
(Dag blushed. Jake came back in)  
  
Jake: That was Mrs Landers.  
  
Lisa: and?  
  
Jake: She says that it's safe to assume that the beaver is feeling better.  
  
Lisa: WHAT? (She sat up so adruptly that Dag stumbled.) She isn't serious!!! After what he did yesterday?!!  
  
Jake: Calm down. Mrs landers said that if we want we came keep him for a day or two more.  
  
Lisa: (sarcastictly) Oh what a peach!  
  
Jake: yeah I know.C'mon, we got work to do!  
  
(After breakfast the two rangers started making for the jeep. Dag trotted on after them.)  
  
Lisa: yes yes! You're coming too! (she scooped him up & ut him in the jeep)  
  
(the drove on, a different one to the path they took yesterday.)  
  
Lisa: Where to?  
  
Jake: Well, Sam & Jim found a kit in a burrow but they can't get to it.  
  
Lisa: a kit? What a rabbit?  
  
Jake: no! a beaver.  
  
(dag's ears perked up. They got to a burrow near the river bank. Two rangers where there already. The young boy & a strapping young dark skinned ranger.)  
  
Jim: (The strapping one) Hey! Good thing for you to come!  
  
(Lisa, jake 7 Dag get out of the jeep)  
  
Sam: (the boy) Hey! You brought wonder boy with you!  
  
Lisa: Who? HIM?! (she said pointing at Jake)  
  
Sam: NO! The beaver!  
  
Lisa: oh yeah! Of course!  
  
Jim: Well we got no time for him at the moment! Come I'll show where these kittens are.  
  
(they walked a bit to a tree, in its roots there was a small, narrow tunnel that went pretty deep. The rangers couldn't get into it.)  
  
Lisa: How many?  
  
Sam: 1.a buck I'd say. About 4 weeks.  
  
Jake: & the parents?  
  
Jim: We found a doe a day or two ago, as one of the fire vistems, I dunno about the father.  
  
Lisa: So how're we gonna get to it? Jake: Maybe 'Wonder boy' could help???  
  
Lisa: (not seeing the sarcasm) You think so?  
  
Jake: Huh? Well.actually.um..yeah..yeah I think he could.  
  
Lisa: He may've been able to help yesterday but we can't send him to do all our work for us! Besides, he can't work miricals!  
  
(dag looked at her. He knew she was right but he felt pretty useless. He sighed & clambered over to the hole & looked in. He saw a pair of eyes scamper deeper into the burrow. He crawled into it.)  
  
Lisa: Careful.  
  
(Dag crawled along the tunnel. It seemed to just go & go. But he started hearing voices up ahead. He suddenly came to a hollow at the end of the tunnel. He saw the two eyes again, but they were also attached to a little body. It looked at him & growled.)  
  
Dag: Hey hey Kid It's ok!  
  
Kit: Who are you?! What do you want?!  
  
Dag: My name is Daggett. What's yours?  
  
Kit: Mikey.  
  
Dag: Whatcha doing here Mikey?  
  
Mikey; about 3 days ago My mommy, brother & me were walking thru the forest when it all became red. Mommy picked us up & bought us to this hole. She then went away saying she'd be back. So we waited for her, But she didn't. So My brother went to look for her. I told him to stay here but he wouldn't listen. & now I'm alone & thos people outside are trying to catch me!  
  
Dag: They're not trying to catch you! They're trying to get you back to you dam!  
  
Mikey: Oh.But I can't go.My mommy told me to stay here.  
  
Dag: =biting his lip= Uh.listen kid.I have some bad news.  
  
Mikey: What?  
  
Dag: About your mother.  
  
Mikey: What.?  
  
(dag didn't have the foggiest idea how to tell the kitten that his mother was dead. He wasn't use to being the oldest in these kind of situations)  
  
Dag:.She's...She's..how shall I put this.  
  
Mikey: (his face falling) She's 'Not alright'?  
  
(Dag looked at him)  
  
dag: yeah.  
  
(the kitten sighed & looked at the floor)  
  
Mikey: I..I was hoping.(he closed his eyes) & daddy.?  
  
Dag: There I may have some good news.  
  
(Mikey looked up)  
  
Dag: Where do you live?  
  
Mikey: I live at the big tree with the rocks.  
  
(Dag thought. He then remembered. They had passed a dam on the way over. There was a very big oak in front of it with some granite boulders around it.)  
  
Dag: You wanna go home?  
  
(Mikey nodded, smiling)  
  
(Back on the outside the ranger's were waiting for the return of Daggett. He finally appeared, along with the kit following.)  
  
Jim: I don't believe this!  
  
Jake: Again?!  
  
Lisa: Well well, (She petted Dag on the head) Guess I under estimated you!  
  
(later, Dag, Lisa, Jake & mikey were driving back the way they had come. The rangers were planning on taking the kit back to the head station to keep under servaliance till it could fend for itself, But Dag had other plans. When they reached the dam that Mikey had describied, He grabbed hold of Lisa's hair & started pulling.)  
  
Lisa: Hey! Ow! Quit it!  
  
Jake: What's he doing?  
  
Lisa: How should I know?! Ow!  
  
(jake stopped the jeep)  
  
Jake: What are you doing?!  
  
(Dag picked up Mikey & jumped out of the jeep.)  
  
Lisa: Hey! Come back!  
  
(She climbed out 7 started chasing him)  
  
Lisa: how can an injured creature run so fast?!  
  
Jake: Hey lisa! Doi you see what I see?!  
  
(they had reached the dam. Lisa & Jake stopped. The front door opened & out came a stressed looking beaver, abit older than Dag. When he saw Mikey He ran over 7 scooped him up.)  
  
Dadbeaver: Michel!  
  
(Dag stopped & smiled. The two stopped as the father noticed Daggett.)  
  
Dag: He.Uh..he was lost..so.the rangers.7 Me..we..we bought him home.  
  
Mikey: He came & got me!  
  
Dadbeaver: Thank you! I though he was dead!  
  
(Dag just looked at the floor feeling thoroughly embarrassed. A small head poked itself out of the doorway of the dam.)  
  
Kit: Mikey!  
  
Mikey: Dale!  
  
(the two hugged)  
  
Dale: Little brother!! I thought you were gone for good!  
  
Mikey: So did I!  
  
Dale: You scared me so much! Don't do that again!  
  
Mikey: You were worried about me?  
  
Dale: of course! You're my bestest friend & favroutest brother!  
  
Mikey: You're the best brother there is too!  
  
(Something in Dag stirred, & his smile faded.)  
  
(Back at the cabin Dag was lying on the couch, Lisa 7 Jake were talking over supper. Suddenly the door opened & in came an old lady, maybe so 60 years old. She had a mean face 7 was wearing her grey hair in a bun. She was wearing ranger uniform. When lisa & jake saw her they jumped up)  
  
Lisa: Mrs Landers!  
  
Mrs landers: Yes! Hello Gina, Blake. (she looked at dag lying on the couch. He stared back at her.) So this is the little miracle worker the whole park is buzzing about?? (She smiled showing yellow teeth.) As I have said, When he is able to fend for himself he goes!  
  
Lisa: but Mrs landers! You said.  
  
Mrs landers: Quiet! As I was saying.But seeing as he seems to be such a good influence on you rangers, I have decided, that you may keep him.  
  
(There's a moments silence. Dag didn't like this person. She talked as if he was an object!)  
  
Lisa: You..You mean it? He can stay?!  
  
Mrs Landers: As long as he keeps helping! Well, that'll be all, So long sheena, Drake.  
  
(She turned around, Sklamming the door behind her. Lisa Grabbed Jake into a hug)  
  
Lisa: He can stay! He can stay!  
  
Jake: This is great!!  
  
Dag: (thinking) Yeah.great.  
  
(The next morning Lisa woke up. Dag wasn't in the room. She looked around. She went into the main room. She found him lying on the couch)  
  
Lisa: Hey! There you are, I was looking for you!  
  
(Dag looked up at her.)  
  
Lisa: You Ok?  
  
(Dag half smiled & lay back down. She sat down beside him.)  
  
Lisa: What's wrong?  
  
(Dag sighed.)  
  
Lisa: Does this have anything to do with the kitten yesterday?  
  
(Dag looked at her again)  
  
Lisa: Perhaps.There is some-one you miss? Some-one special?  
  
(Dag sat up.)  
  
Lisa: There is? (Dag smiled) A mate perhaps? A parent? A sibling? (Dag lay back down. Lisa sighed.) You're not happy here are you? (He gave her a look) Well I mean, not as happy as you should be. You'd rather be home wouldn't you?  
  
(dag nodded. Lisa bit her lip.) Well, If it means that much to you.I..I geuss I should take you back.  
  
(Dag sat Up & looked at her. She smiled at him)  
  
Lisa: you wanna go home boy?  
  
(Dag nodded smiling)  
  
Lisa: Well then, I'll take you to where I found you.I'm sure you'd be able to find your way from there!  
  
(A couch from behind her made her look around. Jake was leaning against the door frame)  
  
Lisa: Jake! I.I was.I mean.I..  
  
Jake: You were planning on setting free the beaver?  
  
Lisa: Well.yes.You.You understand?  
  
(Jake pulled a face)  
  
Jake: Well, you found him..so it's your decision! (he picked up his jacket & started making for the door.)  
  
Lisa: Oh C'mon Jake! Don't be like that! (He slammed the door behind him. Lisa sighed.)  
  
Lisa: (to Dag) He'll be alright. You'll see.  
  
(Later we see Lisa at the head station.)  
  
Mrs Landers: No no & a thousand times NO!!!  
  
Lisa: But Mrs landers!  
  
Mrs Landers: But My ass! You wanted to take care of him! Why the sudden change of heart?!  
  
Lisa: He wants to go home!  
  
Mrs Landers: he IS home!  
  
Lisa: Mrs Landers Ma'am! We can't keep him! He's a wild animal! He wants to go home!  
  
Mrs landers: Listen Missy! That beaver is making this park's reputation sky rocket! & now you wanna take that away?! I say NIET!  
  
Lisa: it's wrong to keep him!  
  
Mrs landers: To bad! He's staying! 7 if you try as much as to set him free then You're automaticly resigning Miss Lightcreet!  
  
(back at the cabin, It's the next day. Dag is lying on the couch looking depressed. Lisa is sitting next to him stroking him)  
  
lisa: I'm sorry.I really am.But there's nothing I can do.  
  
(Dag sighed)  
  
Dag: .Norbie.  
  
Lisa: (looking down at him) You say something.?  
  
(He looked back up at her.)  
  
Dag: ..Norbie.  
  
(Lisa looked at him. Dag sighed & lay back down)  
  
Dag: My brother.Norbie.  
  
(He closed his eyes as tears started to roll down his face. Lisa put her hand on his back. His bandages were off on his head & shoulder but his leg was still patched. She didn't know what to do for him.)  
  
Lisa: Listen Little guy.There is something we can do.It's risky, but I will if you will.  
  
(Dag looked up at her.)  
  
(that night, around 10, lisa got up out of bed. She quietly put on her hiking boots & her cap. She gently got up & tiptoed to the door of the bedroom. She poked the sleeping figure of Dag. Dag quietly got up & followed her out. She grabbed a back pack that had been packed the day before. They quietly made their way out the front door. They were about to get into the jeep when.)  
  
Jake: Where are you going?!  
  
(Lisa & Dag spun around to see jake)  
  
Lisa: Go back to sleep Jake!  
  
Jake: You're setting him loose aren't ya?  
  
Lisa: Maybe I am & maybe I'm not.  
  
Jake: But you actually are aren't you?  
  
(Lisa kept quiet)  
  
Jake: (shaking his head) Lisa what were you thinking?  
  
Lisa: listen jake! I know you don't like it but The little guy needs to go home! He wants to & I.  
  
Jake: I mean what were you thinking going without me?  
  
(Lisa stopped & stared at her partener. He smiled. She smiled back.)  
  
Lisa: Well C'mon then! Let's go!  
  
(They got into the jeep, Lisa at the wheel)  
  
Jake: You know how to drive?  
  
Lisa: yeah! I just haven't got my lisence yet.  
  
Dag: Oh boy!  
  
(Lisa slammed the gas & they went carrening forward. They had been going a good way until they came to another jeep in the middle of the road. A ranger was standing infront of it waving for them to stop.)  
  
Lisa: Crap!!  
  
(She stopped the jeep. The ranger ran over)  
  
jake: Bob?? Is that you?!  
  
Bob: What are you idiots doing? Do you know that the whole park is looking for you?  
  
Jake: huh?  
  
Bob: Mrs Landers figured you two would try 7 springing the little guy so she had your cabin whatched!  
  
Jake: Aw man! I should've known!  
  
Lisa: What do we do Bob?!  
  
Bob: Firstly you leave this giant spotlight (He said pointing at the jeep) behind! It'll be slower, but safer on foot. I'll stall them!  
  
Lisa:Thanks Bob We owe you one!  
  
Bob: You owe me 12!  
  
Jake: Bob! Which way is the falls from here?  
  
Bob: North west! Go go go!  
  
(Lisa scooped Dag up & she & Jake ran off into the woods. They were making good time but they soon ran out of breath.)  
  
jake: Can we.take a .short break.??  
  
Lisa: I.Suppose so.  
  
(they stopped & sat down catching their breath. Dag climbed down & seemed to be concentrating hard on something.)  
  
Dag: D'you hear that?  
  
Lisa: (wiping her brow with a hanky) What?  
  
Dag: that?  
  
(The keep quiet for a little while)  
  
Jake: I don't hear anything.  
  
Dag: that's just it! No owls, no crickets, no nothing.It's not right.Let's keep moving! Lisa: Ssssh!!  
  
(They kept quiet again. This time they did hear something. Voices, coming nearer.)  
  
Lisa: it's Mrs landers! C'mon Let's go!  
  
(She scooped up Daggett again & they ran in the direction of the falls.)  
  
Mrs Landers: (from somewhere behind them) There they are!!! Stop them!!!  
  
(The trio ran as fast as they could thru the forest. Cracking dead branches & twigs as they went.)  
  
Mrs Landers: Stop them!!! Stop them They're getting away!!!  
  
Ranger1: But what do we do?!!  
  
Mrs Landers: I dunno! I don't care! Shoot them for all I care!  
  
Ranger2: Are you serious Ma'am?!  
  
Mrs landers: Does the pope crap in the woods?!! SHOOT!!!  
  
Ranger1: With pleasure!  
  
(Soon Bullets were flying thru the air, chasing Lisa, Jake & Dag as they crashed forewards. One of the shots lodged itself into Lisa's water bottle.)  
  
Dag: WAOH! This is Nuts!!  
  
Lisa: Keep your comments for later!!! JUST RUN!  
  
(they kept running. Soon they heard water rumbeling in the distance)  
  
Jake: The falls! We're nearly there!  
  
Dag: lisa! Exactly how do we get up the falls?!  
  
Lisa: Can you climb?! Rocks I mean!  
  
Dag: I'll try!  
  
(they keep running. They finaly reach Stupidly high falls. The spray tickling their faces. Lisa made no hesitations. As soon as they reached it she started scampering up the rocks.)  
  
Lisa: C;mon C'mon! Hurry!  
  
(Dag started climbing after her, using his strong little hands to push himself upwards.)  
  
Jake: I.I can't do it!  
  
Lisa: Don't talk rubbish! Come!  
  
Jake: No! Go on with out me! I cannot do it!  
  
(A bullet comes & ricochades off the rocks)  
  
Jake: Gah! Ok ok I can do it!  
  
(he starts climbing up after them. Dag could swear that Lisa must've been an experienced mountain climber at some stage. The way she was able to find a footing at anyplace. Dag was more or less level with her & Jake was bringing up the rear. Mrs landers & her rangers were at the bottom of the falls & shot upwards towards them. Lisa & Dag reached an over slope & sat down waiting for jake to catch up.)  
  
Lisa: Come on Jake!!! This is no time for slow & steady!  
  
Jake: I'm coming! I'm coming!  
  
Dag: What's wrong with that lady?! She's crazy!  
  
Lisa: I guess we know what happened to Mr Landers!  
  
(A sudden shout got their attention. Jake was hanging from a ledge by just one hand, the other one was bleeding.)  
  
Lisa: Jake!!! Are you alright?!!!  
  
Jake: I've been shot!!  
  
Lisa: hold on! I'm coming back down!!!  
  
(She opened her back pack & tossed a phone at Dag)  
  
Lisa: Here! Call For help!!! Tell them to be at your dam!!!  
  
(Dag nodded & pushed a few buttons on the phone. Lisa climbed back down to Jake, The rangers weren't following them but were still shooting at them. She finally reached Jake & Grabbed his arm. She pulled him up & helped him to get back to Dag. Dag was hopping around on the ledge.)  
  
Lisa: Go go go!!! We're coming!  
  
(Dag went on climbing, followed shortly by Lisa & Jake. They finally reached the top 7 slumped over onto the grass at the top. There, the 3 of them lay, panting)  
  
Lisa: We.We did it.  
  
Jake: We're free..  
  
Dag: Eh?  
  
Lisa: What?  
  
Jake: Never mind!  
  
(They sat & laughed. A sound in the distance suddenly became clearer & clearer. The trio stopped. They then realised their mistake! They had stopped to rest right next to one of the dirt roads, Along the road came a jeep, with Mrs landers & a few rangers.)  
  
Lisa: OMG! Go!!!  
  
(They sprang to their feet, not sure if they had the energy to go on. Mrs landers followed them, yelling like a madman & ordering the rangers to shoot. Dodging bullets the htree ran on, Lisa & Jake were running out of energy & falling behind. Dag knbew they couldn't keep up with him for very much longer. He then saw something that made his spirits rise a mile higher! Infront of him, was the pond! Golden Pond!)  
  
Dag: We're nearly there!!! Keep going!!  
  
(they reached the pond & Dag dived in, he resurfaced)  
  
Dag: C'mon!!! We're nearly there!  
  
(Lisa 7 jake jumped in after him & they started wading towards a spot of light on the other side of the pond. Dag, kept stopping making sure his friends were keeping up. He then kept swimming. But somehow Mrs Landers must've known they were heading for water cuz she was close behind them on a rubber dingy & a ranger with her. This normaly wouldn't be so bad but did she HAVE to install a motor?! Dag propelled himself foreward. He could see the dam! They were nearly there! The ranger started firing at them again. Dag could see the walkway! The door of the dam opened. Out came Norb, Wolfe 7 Barry. They had obviously heard the racket. The sight of Norb seemed to give Dag new Strenght as he started swimming faster! The others had recognised him too cus they were jumping up & down yelling for him to hurry! With a final burst of speed Dag came to the walkway. Friendly hands helped him out of the water. He lay down on the walkway, tring to stop his head from spinning.)  
  
Norb: Daggett!!!!!! OMG DAGGETT!!!! Where.?!!!!!!! Who.?!!!!!!!! How.?!!!!!  
  
Dag: (ignoring Norb) jake... Lisa.Where are they?!  
  
Barry: (looking at the pond) Coming up!  
  
(Dag sat up dispite of himself. Lisa was swimming as fast as she could, jake under her arm (his hand was shot remember?) He could see Mrs Landers behind them.)  
  
Dag: C'MON LISA!!!! HURRY!!!  
  
(lisa swam faster but suddenly cried out & stopped.)  
  
Dag: WHY'RE YOU STOPPING?!!! C'MON!!!  
  
Lisa: I'm hooked!!! My foot's caught!!!  
  
(Dag jumped back into the pond. He swam over to her.)  
  
Dag: C'mon!!  
  
Lisa: take Jake first!!!  
  
Jake: But..  
  
Lisa: No buts Jacob!!!  
  
(jake grabbed hold Of Dag & Dag swam with him back to the walkway. Halfway there he met Norb.)  
  
Dag: here! Take Jake back to the shore! I gotta get Lisa!  
  
Jake: Hurry!!!  
  
Norb: yeah Dag!! Move your tuckos!!!  
  
(Dag dived & swam back to Lisa. Mrs landers was getting dangerously close. Dag came to where Lisa's foot was stuck. It was caught in a fishing net. He dived & chewed thru the rope holding her. The minute she was free He pushed her towards the shore)  
  
Dag: (surfacing) Go go go!!!  
  
(Lisa swam foreward! Dag following her closely. Dag was running out of breath. He had been swimming non-stop for who knows how long now! Norb met up with Lisa up front & pulled her towards the shore. Dag swam as fast as he could, trying to get back. Back on the walkway. The others were yelling at him to hurry it up!! Mrs landers drew ever Closer! All of a sudden, Dag's emergency call back at the falls were answered as the police arrived. Mrs landers didn't see them ofcourse & carried on fiering at Dag & everybody else. A policeman got out of the car 7 called thru a megaphone) PoliceMan: Mrs Cucile Landers?! You're under arrest! Back-up your boat or We fire! (two more policemen get out with guns. Lisa, Jake, Norb & the others cheered.)  
  
Lisa: We did it!! We finally did it!!!  
  
(Mrs landers knew she was defeated. Her blood was boiling! There was no- where to go! Nowhere to run. The jig was up. She was going to be arrested! She fumed, She noticed Dag still swimming infront of her dingy, Well, if she was going to be arrested, then she might as well make it worth it! She grabbed the gun from the ranger next to her!)  
  
Norb: DAGGETT!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!  
  
(Mrs Landers pulled the trigger, there was a loud Bang! Dag stopped & yelled out in pain! He thrashed, calmed down, & sank below the water.)  
  
(Mrs Landers was being taken away by the police. Jake was being inspected by the paramedics, Wolfe, Barry & Lisa were waiting anxiously by the walkway shore. Norb submerged) Wolfe: Anything?  
  
Norb: (getting out) Nothing..Not a trace.  
  
(there was a long pause)  
  
Lisa: We came so close..so close..  
  
Wolfe: After thinking he was gone forever!  
  
(norb didn't say anything. He just sat on the walkway with his face in his paws, tears running silently down his muzzle & falling into the pond below. Why? One last chance to hold his brother.one last chance to be thankfull for him..one last chance to tell him he was sorry..to say he wasn't as stupid as Norb always said he was.one last chance to say he loved his little brother more than life itself.taken away from him in an instant..forever.)  
  
Barry: Hey! What's that?!  
  
(Norb looked up, The sun was already rising. On the pond surface, in the light of the sunrise, He could see Dag. Half swimming, half crawling towards the walkway.)  
  
Wolfe: It's Daggett!!!!!!  
  
Lisa: He's alive!!!!!  
  
(Norb dived into the pond. He reinacted a torpedo as he skimmed towards Dag. He grabbed hold of his brother.)  
  
Norb: Daggett!!! I thought..I..I thought.  
  
(Dag smiled)  
  
Dag: I know.  
  
Norb: Are..are you Ok?!  
  
(dag nodded. Norb saw his one arm was bleeding rather badly. He smiled At Dag)  
  
Norb: (putting his arm around Dag helping him towards the shore) C'mon.Let's get you home.  
  
Dag: Home..You have no idea how good that sounds..  
  
(A week later we see Dag sitting on the couch in his own home eating lickety splits. His right arm was in a sling but besides that he was fine, His leg had even healed. Norb Came into the roon carrying a tray of Yahoos)  
  
norb: (puuting the yahoos down & sitting down on the couch beside Dag) Here ya go Daggy! (hands Dag the remote)  
  
Dag: Eh?!  
  
Norb: I promised you that if you stay away for 2 days you get the remote for a year. A promise is a promise.  
  
Dag: No that's Ok Norb, The fact that I'm home is good enough for me.  
  
(Norb switches the TV on)  
  
Tv reporter: & in other news, Mr Cucile Landers was found guilty for attempted murder & poaching. She's sentence to 40 years imprisonment.  
  
Norb: She deserves life!  
  
Tv Reporter: The Oregon Wildlife reserve Park 'Ultimate production' has named it's star Ranger Miss Elisabeth Lightcreet as the new Head ranger along with her partner, Jacob Mathew. & now we return to out featured presentation.Old people on ice.  
  
& now.I geuss the last thing to say is, rather lamely, 'They all lived happily ever after'.  
  
The End 


End file.
